¡Te reto!
by Meggi Usui
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Un juego ocn el que Horo encontró la excusa perfecta para pedir lo que quería. HxL


Bueno, primero que nada aclarar que por desgracia Shaman king no me pertenece

También, que este fic se lo dedicó a Lei-chan por haberme hecho unos lindos regalos de cumpleaños nn

Y ahora les dejo que lean tranquilos...

* * *

- ...Ah sí... niño mimado, no sabes lo que es trabajar -comienza otra de las típicas peleas entre el chino y el ainu- ... tú nunca podrías con cosas así -toma el delantal que colgaba junto a la mesa de la cocina y se lo arroja- ... te reto a que hagas el almuerzo -

- Jeje -Len esbosa una sonrisa sarcástica- cocinar?. Debes estar bromeando -apoyó la cabeza en una mano, mirando a otro lado mientras bebía leche.

- Si... -con voz burlona- el señorito no cocina... seguro que tu comida es asquerosa y por eso no lo haces

- Muy bien Hoto, tú lo has pedido -parándose de su silla con la tongari hasta el techo- vas a tener que arrodillarte para repetir -

A LA HORA DE COMER

- Wow... no sabía que supieras cocinar Len -comentó muy sorprendido Yoh.

- Sí, esto se ve delicioso -aprobó Tamao, que casi muere de un susto cuando entró en la cocina y lo encontró preparando la comida.

Horo, que estaba decidido a ser lo más crítico posible, probó un bocado y tuvo que admitir que estaba exquisito, aun así no pasó por alto los cortes que el Tao tenía en las manos.

- Quiero más... -dijo luego de haber acabo el primer plato.

- Arrodíllate -replicó en tono mordaz Len.

- Que es... -

- Ya te lo dije antes, si quieres repetir deberás pedirlo de rodillas -y en un susurro- ... te reto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más tarde, con el orgullo herido, el peli-azul fue en busca de venganza.

- Len, te reto a que le pidas a Chocolove que te cuente sus "mejores" -y hace signo de comillas con las manos- chistes

- ¿Y por qué debería hacer algo así? -se escandalizó con la sola idea.

- Uy, ¿qué pasa?¿acaso tienes miedo?... -lo mira alzando la cejas repetidas veces

- no u.ú# -gruñido- ... está bien, lo haré

Len atravesó la posada en busca del comediante. Finalmente dio con él en el patio.

Una hora mАs tarde el chino volvía a su habitación con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-¿Te divertiste? -interrogó Horo al cruzarlo

- Grrr... -seguidamente se arrojó sobre el ainu empezando una pelea.

- ¡QUÉ ES ESE ESCANDALO!... ¡HOROHORO VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! -ordenó desde la planta baja cierta rubia mandona.

- Jejeje -Len sonrió de formas malvada- ... ve y rebélate... -

Horo tragó duro- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te reto a que vayas y le digas a Anna que no harás nada de lo que dice... -los ojos felinos de Len tenían un brillo peligroso...

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Horohoro entra en su habitaciСn arrastrando los pies, todo magullado y con un hilito de sangre atravesando su cara.

- ... me las pagará... -murmura en la semi oscuridad de su cuarto, al tiempo que se arrojaba en su cama.

La puerta se abre y vuelve a cerrarse con suavidad, pero Horo no se toma la molestia de ver quién es.

De forma suave, un algodón sostenido por una mano gentil empezó a limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

- Ehh... -totalmente sorprendido- ...Len?

- Shhh, si que te ha pegado fuerte... -pronunció suavemente con un deje de... ¿culpa?

- ¬¬ gracias a quién -

- Lo sé -agacha la cabeza y el cabello le tapa los ojos- Lo siento

- o/o n-no impor-r-ta... -incorporándose un poco. Le era totalmente increíble (y bella) la visión de Len cuidándolo y arrepentido.

- ... bésame... -pidió sin pensar.

- Qué? O.o

- Es que cuando algo me duele me gusta que me besen u/u -Len sólo lo miro incrédulo- ...y a parte es tu culpa... anda... te reto -

Poco a poco se acercó al rostro del ainu y lo besó tímidamente en la mejilla.

- ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó algo decepcionado.

- Qué más quieres ò.ó

- ... bueno... -

Horo tomó a Len por los hombros y besó sus labios. Len correspondió a esos besos lentamente.

- Ya me siento mejor n/n

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, si tienen quejas quieren insultarme oh decir "Kya" los invito a dejar reviews

* * *


End file.
